


A Merman and A Human Can Never Be Together

by diangelonnico



Series: The Lives of Some Supernatural Creatures [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Merman! Percy, Warlock! Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a merman, and Annabeth is a human. Can they find a way to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sat by the lake, which glistened blue in the sunlight. She watched as the trees on the other side of the lake rustled with the light breeze and she smiled as the water rippled and a shiny cerulean blue tail popped out of the water for just a moment before splashing back down. Suddenly a mop of black hair appeared and then Percy. He folded his arms out on the pavement by the side of the lake and his tail flicked out in the water behind him. 

Annabeth beamed at him. She was really glad to see him. She crossed her legs and put her hands over Percy’s and then went in for a kiss. She decided it would be more comfortable to lay on her stomach in front of the lake so she did and then they were kissing again. She felt Percy’s hands intertwine into her blonde curls as they kissed and she ran her fingers up Percy’s arms to rest on his neck. He was smiling at her when they pulled apart.

“I’ve missed you.” She told him with a love filled smile.

“I’ve missed you too, I love you.” He replied., his sea green eyes sparkling. Annabeth sometimes wished either she was a mermaid or he was a human so they could actually spend their lives together like a normal couple, instead of only seeing each other like this, separated by the water.

“Is there any way we can be together?” She sighed. “I mean, properly, forever, not like this.” She explained.

Percy sighed too and splashed his tail into the water in annoyance at the world. “I don’t know. I’d have to speak to my father, or a witch or warlock - but magic costs a lot and sometimes more than money.” Percy warned.

Suddenly Annabeth got an idea. She grabbed Percy’s hand. “What about Nico di Angelo, isn’t he a warlock?” She asked excitedly.

Percy sighed again. “I don’t know if he’d help us, I haven’t seen him in a while and it’s not like i can go find him” Percy said gesturing to his tail.

“I can go and find him. I’ll bring him here, Percy, we could be together, he could help us. He could tell us what to do!” Annabeth excitedly exclaimed gripping Percy’s arm a little too hard.

“If you can find him, and he agrees to help. . .” Percy mused, then he smiled brightly, that troublemaker smile he knew Annabeth loved. “We could really make this work Annabeth.” He leaned up and kissed her, his full torso coming out of the water so that Annabeth could just see where his skin joined his scales. She ghosted her fingers over that area of his stomach and he shivered. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Annabeth said into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I'm trying to write more now my exams are almost over so I should have another chapter up soon, but I'm sure yet. Enjoy!

“Percy!” Annabeth called. “He said he’d help us!” She exclaimed excitedly to the water. Percy appeared a moment later with a massive grin on his face.

“Really?” He asked. “I mean, it was a long shot, asking him, but it worked?”

“He said he’s going to take a look through some books and think about how it can be done, then get back to us.” Annabeth sat down beside the lake. She had ran straight there from Nico’s apartment.

“Oh and Percy?” Annabeth asked curiously. “You know Thalia’s brother Jason, the one who was supposedly killed by Vampires about twenty years ago?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s not dead.” Annabeth stated solemnly. Percy looked at her, waiting for her to go on. “He’s been turned. They raised him and turned him.”

“How do you know all this?” Percy asked her.

“Because I met him.”

Percy didn’t say anything for a while and neither did Annabeth. The silence hung over the lake and bushes like an impending doom. Some birds were chattering and the wind was calm, the sun glistening off the blue waters of the small lake. Percy was the one to break the silence. “Have you told her?” He asked.

“No. I came straight here. I wanted to ask you what you’d do.” Annabeth looked down, she was troubled.

“I don’t know what I’d do. Where did you meet him?”

“Him and Nico seem to be an item. When I knocked on Nico’s door he said I can’t come in because he’s hiding a Vampire. I went in anyway - I didn’t believe him.”

“Nico rarely lies.” Percy supplied not very helpfully. “Even though he’s a warlock.”

“He wasn’t lying. He was hiding a Vampire. Jason Grace. Thalia’s little brother. I don’t think hiding him would be the right word however, I would say living with him. I think Nico loves him.”

“Loves him?” Percy asked, shocked. “I couldn’t imagine Nico di Angelo loving anyone. He can be so cold.”

“He’s a warlock. He’s got to be cold, it’s part of the job. You should hear about his sister. If this works, you might meet her one day.”

“I hope it works.” Percy sighed. “I’m just not sure I want to give all this up.” He said gesturing to the lake. “But I want you too, and I can’t have both, can I?”

Annabeth just shook her head.


End file.
